Black Lily
by Lilian Hope Black
Summary: Lilian Hope Black has lived with her godfather/uncle for eight years of her life. Why? Because her father is in Azkaban. Sirius Black, as all of us bright people know, was no murderer or traitor. He was framed! And thanks to a certain rat, his one and only daughter has had to grow up without her father. Lily loves Remus nonetheless. (No! Lily Potter is not the mom!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kids! Alright, Harry Potter! Boom baby! 200 points to the house that can guess that quote! Alright, love you all for being so wonderful, and please R&R!**

Chapter One:

Humming is fun. I like humming… it gets my mind off things. Like the time my uncle Remus told me where my dad was. Or the time that he had to tell me about him being a wearwolf. Those were the main times… so many others too, but let's not get into that.

Oh! I didn't say who I am, did I… huh, I guess manners aren't really my thing when I don't think about them. Sorry. My name is Lily Hope Black. I am a first year at Hogwarts. Oh I'm sure you've heard of it. almost every magic person has. Oh… maybe you're a muggle? That's a non-magic person. Yeah, if you are a muggle, then how about you just ignore anything this story says? Yeah, that would work.

Anyway, I have long curly brown hair, and grey eyes. I also happen to be a registered animagus! I can turn into a dog, just like my dad! Who is my dad? Oh, he's Sirius Black! No, he is not a murderer, even though many and most people think he is. But he was framed, and all the good wizards know that. The only difference about my animagus form, is that my fur is a copper color. Other than that, everything is the same.

You probably want to get on with the story, aye? Ok, you asked for it. warning, though, it's entirely true.

"Uncle Remus… uncle Remus… wakey wakey. UNCLE REMUS! WAKE UP AND GET OFF YOUR BLOOMIN'-"

"Ah, ah, ah. None of that language of yours." My uncle tutted. He then smiled at me. "Morning to you too, Lil."

"Morning, Uncle." I laughed. "We're going to Diagon Alley today, remember? I'm _so_ excited! I can't believe I start school in a couple weeks! Oh can we go now? Please, please, please?" I pouted.

Remus laughed at my face. "Yes, I suppose. If you're ready, we can go ahead and leave."

So together we left soon after. My uncle can apparate, so we always travel that way. It's always more fun. I've gotten used to it, so I don't get sick anymore.

Once we got there, my first stop was Olivander's. I had been waiting for so long to get a wand, now I finally could! I was practically dragging Remus to the shop. He let me go inside by myself because he figured that would be better. When I got in, though, there were two other people there. They were both red heads and I was pretty sure they were twins. That's when I realized they must be Weasleys.

"Are you two by any chance two Weasleys?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Yeah." The two said, turning to me.

"I'm sorry if it seems odd, but I've heard a lot about you and your family." I smiled sheepishly.

They glared slightly. "What have you heard?"

"Oh, nothing bad, I promise! Everything I've heard, I've heard from my uncle!" I crossed my hands back and forth.

"Well then, who are you?" one asked.

"I'm Lily Black. I do hope I'm right in saying this, but you're Fred and George if I'm not mistaken?" I rocked back and forth on my feet.

They grinned. "Blimey, your dad was our parents' best mate in school. Yeah, you're right." The one on the left said. "I'm Fred, he's George."

"Pleasure." I did an over done bow.

"Are you going into Hogwarts, then?" George asked me.

"Yeah, first year. You too?"

"Yep. Good to know we will know someone other than our brother. Well it looks as if we have to go. it was nice meeting you, Lily!" they both said their goodbyes and paid for their wands. The old wizard standing at the desk was watching me closely. I was getting slightly creeped out.

"Lily Hope Black, yes I wondered when you would be coming in. Shame about your father, I am one of the few who does know he is innocent." He smiled at me. I liked him right away.

"Good to meet you. You're Mr. Olivander, right?" I extended my hand.

"Yes, yes, pleasure." He smiled and shook my hand. Then he went back behind a bookshelf and came back with several boxes, which I assumed to hold wands in them. "Try this one. Eight inches, beach tree, and dragon's heartstring."

I gave it a swish and a vase shattered into a thousand pieces. I set it back on the desk. "I… don't think that one likes me very much…"

He chuckled and handed me another wand. "Mahogany, nine inches, and unicorn's hair." He smiled.

This wand was beautiful. The color was a very deep and rich tone of brown, and the handle had wonderful swirls and leaves on it. I wished for this one right away. Sadly, when I swished it, it made a whole shelf get flustered. I set it back glumly. He handed me another one. I liked this one, but I didn't want to get my hopes up, so I didn't look too closely at it. I swished it, and it… just felt… right. I smiled at Mr. Olivander.

"Ah, that's a good wand. Eight inches, Oak, Pheonix feather. Few phoenixes give feathers. That wand is very unyielding." He grinned at me. I took this time to examine my new wand. It was a light brown color, and the handle had simple vines on it. the most special thing about it was the flower on the end of it. it was so small and intricate, I almost didn't see it. on the bottom of the handle part, was a small lily.

I looked at Mr. Olivander in shock. "How is this possible?" I muttered in disbelief.

"The wand was specially made by a wizard long ago. It was for his lover, and her favorite flower were lilies. It is no coincidence you got this wand." He explained.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled and handed him the money.

As soon as I walked out, Remus was in front of me. "So let me see it." he smiled.

I took out my new wand and handed it to him. He looked at it and grinned widely. "This is lovely! I've never seen a wand like this before. Well let's get you to a place where we can find you an animal."

As soon as we stepped in the pet store, I went straight to the owls. There was one owl that caught my eye. She was a beautiful grass owl. Her wings were a cream color with specks of white and black. Her face was outlined as well with cream and black, but the rest was while. I knew I wanted her as my owl.

"Uncle Remus, can I have her?" I asked, pointing to the aforementioned owl.

"Of course, that's what we came here for, is it not?" he said, already paying for the bird.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried, jumping up and down.

He laughed at my antics. "You're quite welcome, Lily. Now, let's go home so we can get you all packed up. I already purchased your books for you."

"Ok, I am tired actually." I yawned as if to prove my point.

It was only a few hours until the train left, and I was already full of breakfast, dressed, packed, and waiting for Remus to finish up his coffee.

"Come _on_. Aren't you ready _yet_?!" I whined. I heard chuckling from inside the house. Yes, I was outside. I changed into my dog form and ran into the house to do my puppy dog eyes. I sat at Remus' feet and began to whine with my eyes as big as possible.

He looked down at me and sighed. "So much like your dad. I really hope one day he is the one to take you. Not that I mind, but it is a shame that your first year and your father isn't here to share it." he patted my head and stood up.

I changed back and stood. "So are you ready yet?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." he sighed, shaking his head and smiling.

-At the Station-

"Goodbye Uncle. I'll see you for Christmas. Do send an owl if you need more wolfsbane. See you in December!" I waved from my spot. He had to leave practically right away, so we had to bid farewell before I even got through to the platform.

"Yes, I will. Goodbye, Lils." He smiled and hugged me. With that, I ran through the barrier.

It was somewhat intimidating to be on the platform without anyone; just me and my lonesome self. I sighed and placed my trunk on the train, beginning my search for a compartment. I finally found an empty place and stretched out my legs so I could relax. I had just closed my eyes to get a few moments' rest, when I heard the door open.

"Is it OK if we sit here?" a familiar pair of voices asked in unison.

I cracked my eye open to see my new favorite pair of twins. "Of course! Oh good, Fred, George, I had almost lost hope in seeing you again!" I exclaimed happily.

"Ya never lose a Weasely, mate." George said cheerfully.

"So what house do you guys want to be in?" I asked.

"Gryffindor. It's where all us Weaselys have been for who knows how long." They said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh that's really cool! Yeah, I think I would like to be there too. Though, I can't say as how I would hate being in any of the other houses. They'd all be fine… just some are higher on my list." I shrugged. "I'm talking too much, aren't I…" I frowned.

The twins laughed. "No, no, it's fine! We don't mind at all."

And so, the rest of the train ride was spent much the same way. They would ask me questions, and I would reply and ask them one. once we finally reached Hogsmead, I was jumping with excitement. We had already changed into our robes, so we were the first people off the train.

A giant of a man, literally, stood in front of us. "Alrigh' first years follow me." He said, and led us all into little boats. Fred, George, and I all got in the same one, along with one other girl.

"I'm Angelina." She smiled at us all.

"I'm Fred." Fred said right away. George and I smirked at each other.

"I'm George, and that's Lily." George introduced us.

Soon enough, we were in the great hall. I was shaking in my figurative boots. What if I didn't get in the same house as Fred and George? What if I was put in Slytherin? I wouldn't mind terribly, but it would mean so much less time with my favorite twins. Oh, and what if no one liked me? I accidently started to whine like my animagus. George leaned over to me and whispered.

"It'll be alright. if we don't get in the same house, we can just sneak out and see each other. You, me, and Fred." He assured. I shot him a brilliant smile and turned back to the front. Professor McGonagall explained to us all the different rules and what not, then told us the names of each house. She called up some kid with black hair and a pointy nose. He had an air to him that I didn't like much at all. His name was Robert Johnson.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. The boy smiled triumphantly and went to sit at his designated table. A few more people were called, and I was starting to get worried.

"Black, Lily." The professor called. I swallowed and allowed my feet to carry me to the stool.

"Hm… another Black. Yes, there are many qualities in you. You could actually be in any of the houses. You're cunning, but kind, brave, and creative. I think you should be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat spoke loud and clear. I sighed in relief as I stood and went to my table, my brown curls bouncing with every step. Soon the twins were called. Fred was first, and this was one of the first times I had ever seen them apart from each other. It was only seconds before he was placed in Gryffindor. George followed suit and was not a letdown. We smiled at each other and began to eat. This year was going to be amazing.

I woke up and quickly got dressed. Today was going to be amazing. I put on my robes after I took a quick shower, and I applied a little mascara. It never did much because I had such dark and long eyelashes already, but everyone always said I should wear more makeup. I hate the stuff, so I just say "I am." It works, and I get away with it.

Anyway, when I was ready, I went down to the common room and saw Fred and George on the couch, seemingly waiting for someone.

"Lily!" they exclaimed as they got up to hug me.

I laughed. "Hey guys. You ready for our first day?" I asked cheerfully.

"You bet. I just hope we got all the right books…" Fred said sheepishly.

"You mean you didn't check the list?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" George started, but got cut off when everyone else began to file into the common room. All of the Gryffindors made their way to the great hall for breakfast. I was too nervous and excited to eat, but I forced down some juice. First class was transfiguration. I was definitely excited about that. I was an animagus, for crying out loud!

"Good morning class." Professor McGonagall then went on to explain things I already knew. It was a breeze. Soon, after all my other classes, it was time for potions. I was excited about this one too!

Professor Snape came in and stalked up to the front of his desk. His eyes skimmed the class room and over me. He sneered especially in my direction. I only smirked in response.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in my class." He went on and on about all the things he could teach us. I got bored and zoned out. "Miss Black, kindly share with the class how you make a proper wolfsbane potion." He said to me.

I glared slightly and stood. He knew how to hit nerves. Never the less, I had nothing against this man. "Of course, Professor." I then proceeded how to correctly make the right thing. Many people would have added more to what I said, but for Remus it had always been the simpler the more effective. "And, if I do say so myself, if one adds any more than necessary, you will harm, if not kill, the person to whom you intend to give the potion." I finished with a hint of sarcasm.

The professor seemed to be fighting a smirk. "That is correct, miss Black. You may sit down now." Potions went much the same way. I would zone out, and then be picked for an example, then I would blow it out of the water with a perfect answer.

In short, my first day was awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi... are you mad? I hope not... I'm currently working on several fanfics and get distracted everytime someone recommends a story to read... I am SO sorry! But this is a rather long chapter, so I hope you like it. After this one, though, I will be speeding things along rather quickly so I can get to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I want to just speed through some of the years... I want some action! You probably do too. Alrighty, without further ado, Here is "Black Lily" Chapter 2! please R&R**

Chapter Two:

I was on my way to the great hall, when I collided with someone, causing us both to crash to the ground. I rubbed my head and prepared to apologize, but when I saw who it was, my heart plummeted. It was Robert Johnson; the meanest person at school that I knew of. During the first two weeks, this was currently our third week, he had bullied almost every other student from all the houses other than Slytherin. I was lucky enough to not be noticed, but this incident might ruin my record.

"Black, think you're all that and go strutting about the castle?" he glared down from his now standing position.

"I'm sorry, Robert, but I wasn't watching where I was going. Completely my fault, and I'm sorry. Let's not make a big fuss about it?" I said, still on the ground, cowering.

"A big deal? Hah! You've got that right. You're on my list, Black." He said with another blue glare. On anyone else, blue eyes would be gorgeous, but on Robert… they were filled with spite and anger. He left in a huff and me still on the ground. I got up a little so that I was on my knees to pick up my fallen bag.

"You alright there, puppy?" a voice said to my left.

"I know you like the view, but it's not exactly clean down there…" another one said to my right.

"Rather than making fun of my predicament, why don't you help me up." I rolled my eyes at the twins.

"Well we are right proper gentlemen, aren't we, Fred?"

"Yeah, George, I suppose we could help this damsel in distress."

I looked up again to see to hands in my face. I grabbed my bag then took a hold of the hands that hauled me to my feet. I smiled at them. "Thank you very much." I smirked.

"But of course, milady." They did in an over done bow. I blushed at the attention.

"So what was all that about?" George asked me.

"Oh… I accidentally ran into Robert Johnson." I rubbed the back of my neck. "He got angry."

"Of course he did. The git." The twins snarled.

"But it's ok. I can handle any threats. I grew up with some mighty nasty neighbors…" I smirked again.

"Alright missy. Well, we best be on our way. We have a one hour detention with McGonagall for… something."

"OK, bye guys!" I waved cheerfully as they walked away.

Even more weeks passed and school was… well, school. I was getting wonderful marks on my work, and always getting the twins out of trouble… not! I was always in it with them! Yeah, after the first three weeks of me laughing at them, they decided to get even with me and get me into the same trouble as them. Nice, aren't they? Yeah…

Anywho, it was already Christmas break, and I had to stay at school due to Remus' dilemma. It wasn't exactly the way I wanted to spend my Christmas… so far, all I knew was that only two other Gryffindors staying… and they were six years.

I sighed sadly and hummed on my way to dinner. I wore my regular muggle clothing, just so I could be comfy. I entered still humming, to see everyone already sitting and eating. I sighed again, and found an empty seat next to a third year.

Dumbledore stood, gaining the attention of everyone. "Well, it is Christmas once again, and it is sure to be a pleasant one I'm sure for everyone. Tonight is the last night until some of you go home for the holidays. Till next year, Happy Christmas!" he waved, and dismissed us.

"Oi, where were you? You came is too late to get a seat next to us." someone to my right said.

"Well, no one told me to wake up when I fell asleep on the couch." I smirked at the redhead. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were going to go home for the holiday." I tilted my head.

"Well the train doesn't leave for another two hours and we got a letter from our mum saying you could come to our house since you can't go home." George said. My eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Really?!"

The twins grinned at me. "Really." They answered simultaneously. So with that, we rushed back to the common room where I separated and packed my things. As soon as I was sure I had everything I needed, I ran back to the boys to see them ready to leave. It had already been a while, so it was time to get to the train.

As soon as we got on the train, I went with them to find a compartment. We talked and laughed for a little bit. Then we decided to plan what we were to do over the holidays. Not long after the train started moving, I found I really needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back, guys." I said to them from the door.

"Don't fall off the train!" they said with smiles. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the loo. On my way, I passed by unknown to some bullies that thought it would be funny to torture some first years. I scowled at them from my hiding place. It was obvious who the leader was.

"Robert, don't you think it's kind of stupid what you're doing?" I stood from my position.

He sneered at me. "What do you want, Black?" he growled, coming towards me as he spoke.

"L-look, I just don't think it's right to get into a fight on the train… let alone right before the holidays." I backed up slightly.

"Not so brave are ya?" he smirked. It was just so perfect that he was in Slytherin…

"Robert, I just want to warn you that I will tell a teacher if you don't let him go." I said pointing to the boy they had previously been bothering. I realized that my back was literally up against the wall.

"Oh you will, will you?" he said, throwing a fist at me. I flinched and closed my eyes. I opened them slowly to see his fist right next to my head. I made a small whimpering noise. Then I remembered something useful. I smirked and he looked confused. I slowly crouched down and became my animagus. He was certainly surprised and jumped back.

I growled at him and his friends. He raised his hand but I bit it as it neared my face. Robert yelped and ran off with his goons. I couldn't wait till he graduated. I turned back into me again and turned towards the boy. He was small, even for an eleven year old, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be? I was doing just fine until you shoved your big nose into everything." He sneered and turned to walk away. That pushed me. I changed again and growled fiercely at him and he ran screaming like a little girl. I didn't bother changing back into myself as I cantered off back to Fred and George. I entered and changed, completely forgetting why I had left in the first place.

"Well now, who are you?" Fred asked me. I cocked my head and wagged my tail. I sat down on George's feet and laid my head on his lap.

"Lil?" he asked surprised. I smiled with the best of my abilities at him. He chuckled and pet my head. "Blimy, it is you. Didn't know you were an animagus."

"That's Lillian?" Fred asked wide eyed.

I took that as my cue to change back, though it was rather awkward because I was sill sitting on George's feet. Fortunately, my head didn't bend the way it had been, so that saved my embarrassment a little.

"Hey guys." I said stretching.

"What took you so long? Get lost on the way to the loo?" Fred snickered.

I stuck out my tongue and rolled my eyes. "No, I merely ran into trouble. But nothing I couldn't handle." I smiled. "When do we get to the station?"

"Not for a little while now. Go ahead and sleep, you'll need your energy at our house… don't think you'll get much rest with our mum and sister around. Not often we get a girl to visit." George said.

"Right, well wake me up when we get there." I yawned before spreading out on my seat.

"…z…ilz…Lily!" someone was shaking my shoulder. I grumbled and rolled over; big mistake. I fell right off my seat. At least I woke up…

"Whu' time izzit?" I slurred.

"Dunno, but we're back in London. Should be arriving any moment." George said. I sat up and rubbed my, now sore, head.

"Where's Fred?" I asked, noting the other red head's absence.

"Oh he went to go get some sweets. He should be back soon." As if on cue, he entered with an armful of candy. I gawked.

"What?" he smirked.

~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~

We had arrived at the station and were getting our luggage off the train. I was getting really excited about meeting the Weasleys. But at the same time, I was really anxious. I shifted a little as I waited for Fred and George to get their things. I was making sure I had everything, when I saw a bright head of red hair. I knew somehow that the was a Weasley. I saw the head coming towards me… fast. Before I had time to react, I was tackled to the ground.

"Oof." I gasped out from the ground.

"Sorry." A very bashful looking boy said as he stood and helped me up.

"'s alright." I smiled. "I'm Lily Black." I held out my hand for a shake. He smiled brightly.

"So you're the one coming to our house?" he asked as he shook my hand.

"Yeah, I suppose you're a Weasley then?" I grinned.

"Is it that obvious?" his ears turned red.

I laughed. "Yeah, but it isn't a bad thing. I'd say be proud you look like your family. It's a wonderful thing; family. Always treasure it."

"Ah, I see you've met wittle Ronnikins." Said a voice to my left.

"Get in trouble again?" the matching voice said to my right.

"Ronald! Ron, where are you?" a woman's voice shouted. Soon there was a matching red head fluttering around the boy in front of me.

"So your name is Ron?" I asked stifling my laugh.

"Yeah." He said, face as read as his hair.

"Oh, Fred, George, there you two are. You must be Lily." The woman said to me. She smiled brightly. I liked her right away.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you so much for inviting me to your home." I grinned.

"Not at all. I'm just glad there will be another girl around for a change. Ginny is excited to see you, too." She hugged me after a moment. I was stunned for a second then returned the hug. I saw George grinning as he watched us, then turn red when Fred said something to him.

"So, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Just Molly, dear." She interrupted me.

"Er, Molly, can I help you at all while I'm here? I don't want to be a burden and not be able to help."

"Oh, you are so sweet. But no, You should have fun with the boys and Ginny. This is a holiday! Now come along kids, we should get home."

~~~~The Burrow~~~~

"So I'm going to Hogwarts next year, or at least I hope to." Ron said out of the blue.

"Oh yeah? Cool! Oh, that reminds me, where is Percy?" I asked, suddenly realizing the older boy wasn't in the car.

"Oh, Percy decided to stay at Hogwarts with his little friends." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Really? What a shame." I said, not really meaning it. George seemed to notice my hidden thoughts, for he laughed. I blushed at this.

"Well here we are." Mrs. W—er… Molly said.

I looked out the flying car's window and saw their house. It was very interesting to say the least. Very tall, and definitely would be looked down upon by some purebloods. I loved it!

"This is wonderful! Your house is beautiful!" I exclaimed. Molly beamed at me and the twins grinned. Ron on the other hand…

"Really? I always wanted a bigger house…"

"Oh, Ronald go find your father." Molly rolled her eyes. He left to do so.

"So…" I started after a few moments of silence.

"Do you know how or want to play Quiditch before supper?" George asked me.

"I would love to!" I jumped up and down in excitement. So the twins, Ron, and I went to their field and set up a team. Fred and George were team captains. Ron was on Fred's team, and I was on George's.

"On the count of three. One… Two… THREE!" the game began. We all took off on our brooms. We were just passing one ball around at first, but then some more redheads came into the field. We all landed and went over to them.

"Ah, Lily, this is Bill and Charlie. And in case you couldn't tell, they are our brothers." Fred introduced us all.

"Hi. I'm Lily Black. Pleased to meet you." I smiled at the two men. Bill grinned at me and Charlie shook my hand.

"Yes, we've heard a lot about you through letters." Bill said. I blushed the same shade as their hair. The twins laughed lightly at me.

"I hope only good things…" I mumbled.

"Only the best."

"Boys, Lily, it's supper time!" Molly shouted from the door.


End file.
